Running away to you
by Mutleycosmo
Summary: uce banner is hiding from shield agents that are hunting him down.what for?,he assumes it because of his angry alter ego hulk but will soon find out that's not the case, bella has been working at shield now for four years and has been set the task of getting Bruce to join the avengers can she do it while keeping her cool facade and deny the bond these to lost souls have?
1. Chapter 1

(disclaimer : I do not own twilight or the hulk that right belongs to marvel and Mrs Myer)

if your reading this then you probably know a bit a bout me or at least a small part of my story but i'm going to clear some things up, so yes After Edward left I became severely depressed and for months I did nothing but sit at my window and looked out into our back yard just waiting for Edward to come back but after a while I realised that I didn't want them to come back and i didnt want to play their twisted game of let's make the human believe we loved her .

I didn't want to play anymore and I know now that even when I was without them I was acting like the fragile child they believed me to be.

When In reality I've been my own independent person since I was six years old and when i had to learn how to take care of my mother and I ,because she could barely take care of herself, i mean i love her and alway will but because of her negligence i was never given the chance to see the world as everyone else did ,which made me different and for some people different is a little strange, unusual or weird but to some different can be dangerous.

so when the day came that i started to show my differences something i never would have dreamed of happened ,

i was looking out into the forest watching the trees blow in the soft wind and the glass in front of me fog up from my shallow breaths ,nothing had changed it was the same view i had been looking at for the past few months and there was literally no change ,it was always the same and the only thing that HAD changed in the past few months was myself .

I stilled at that thought ,no i couldn't have changed i was and am still bella swan the one that was clumsy to a fault, the way to brackable human ,the one who was way to old for her age and the strong one that's always had to depend on herself ,

i looked closer then at the view that still hadn't change and then i caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection of the window only this girl wasn't me although she looked a lot like me ,

her warm brown eyes were hollow ,un seeing and her once sort of pronounced cheekbones were sunken in, like she hadn't eaten in months, she wore pajamas that hung off her almost to skinny body and if i was right it looked like she had cried a lot a some point because her skin was deathly pale and red under her eyes, she looked like she hadn't slept in years

and worst of all she just looked ... broken

i realised with a sudden start what i was doing ,this was stupid this girl could not be me i mean what the hell was growing up at such a young age for if i couldn't even take care of myself but this girl was ...ME

and in that moment i realised i was done with this , i AM stronger than this .

then stopped, getting up from where I had been sitting I grabbed my clothes ,had the quickest shower i have ever taken and got dressed not really caring if it looked good or not and then with a new lease on life then ran out of my house and got in my truck and drove as fast as i could to the the nearest gym which was In port Angeles , i WOULD change this .

When i arrived i shut it off and i jumped out of the truck ,walking up to the entrance with a out even tripping once and then i walked up to the front desk that had a rather strong looking man behind it "excuse me" I said grabbing the mans attention immediately and he looked up at me and smiled in a way that i'm sure made other girls swoon "can I help you?"he asked still smiling

"do you have any self defence classes?" I asked him and he nodded then pulled out a piece of paper from under the desk "of course,which one would you like to join? "he asked handing me a list of different types of self defence I glanced at it for a second before looking back up at him

"all of them " I said smirking at the shocked look on the guy's face this could be fun I thought to myself...


	2. Chapter 2

-(a few months later )-

I have been studying all types of self defence for about 6 months now and even charlie can see theirs a big difference in me ,im more confident ,i hardly trip anymore, i managed to get really toned ( which has made all the boy at forks high notices me ,not that i really want them too )and i can stand up for myself (which is handy with people like Lauren or Jessica around) and i am no longer the pushover the Cullen left me as.I feel like a new person and i love it.

I have already completed half of my classes ,during these six months I also started taking 3 different language courses and am already can already speak good French ,Italian (but grandma swan was Italian so i already had learnt a lot from her) and German .

alongside my self defence classes I have also been doing gymnastics and joined the cheerleaders at forks high ,I know it seems like a lot but I don't want to be weak anymore, I want to make SURE no can hurt me ever again. lately ive been trying to convince Charlie to Singh me up for the physiology classes at the local community college something he was worried about me doing, he thinks im already doing to much as it is.

"Dad I'm home "I call out as I walk into the house after a long day of school ,studying , gymnastics and self defence classes "we're in the kitchen bells " my dad replies ,WE I think to myself as I walk towards the kitchen .Jacob and billy must be over but their car wasn't outside by the curb where the usually parked ,this is... strange i think to myself

as I walk in the door I see a bald man with dark skin and a menacing face sat in one of the three un-matching chairs in front of charlie, the man looked like he wanted to be anywhere else other than our brightly colored kitchen. he was wearing a leather trench coat and a eye patch that covered his right eye and his posture was so stiff it like he was expecting something to happen but i had no clue what and it unnerved me

there was another man stood behind him, he was stiff too as if he was getting ready to guard the man in front of him from some hidden danger, the protective stance is one i recognised immediately from my classes .this man was tall probably taller than Charlie ,he had dark brown hair and light blue eyes and the way he had his arms crossed over his chest would seem threatening to most people because of his big muscles that looked even bigger that the jocks i know from the gym , he was also carrying what looked to be a bow and arrow on his shoulder,

the Last person was a woman that was so pretty she could give even rosalie a run for her money she had beautiful womanly curves **(you don't have to have curves to be womenley just using it to describe scarlett cuz i read it in a magazine once )** that would draw anyone's eye man or women and she had fiery red hair that curled so beautifully you would think it was done by a stylist but you could tell it was completely natural

again like the man with the bow she looked like she was trying not to make herself seems threatening to me and my dad but I could have caught on to it even if I hadn't been secretly taking those phycology classes.

I turned to charlie " who are they dad , why are they here?" I asked my dad while watching the new people very closely out of the conner of my eye,they didnt seem like they were here on good terms

" well bella this is agent Nick fury" my dad said pointing at the man in the eye patch "and this is agent clint barton "he said pointing at the guy with the bow "and this is agent Natasha romanoff ,and...well... there here to talk to you Hun" my dad said after he pointed to the fiery red head

"why do you want to talk to me " I asked the guy with the eye patch wondering why there where federal agents in my house " well we've seen all the new courses you've been taking and it was brought to our attention that you went off the rails a few months before you started the classes so we were just concerned and wanted to ask you a few questions " he said ,and all I can think of is the quote if looks could kill ...

 **( authors note: i never really liked this chapter but im wayyyyy to lazy to fully re write it ,sorry guys. anyway tell me what you guys think do you love that bella is now super bad ass? or do you think it was a bit to much? , i kind of needed a reason for shield to want to talk to bella so this is what i came up with ,not super inventive i know .anyway thank you guys so much for being patient with, me love from mc xxxxxxxx)**


	3. Chapter 3

if you've never had federal agents from a secret organization that employs red headed russian spies/assassins in your house consider yourself lucky because at this moment that's exactly what bella was dealing with and she had no clue what to do.

 **bella pov:**

what the hell is going on bella thought to herself ,she had never been in a weirder situation than this and that was saying something for someone who hangs around with vampires or used to at least.

charlie had gone back to the station after a lot of assurance from bella and whoever this nick fury guy is that she was not in any trouble and that it was a private matter that would be sorted quickly, that was mostly what the agent had said .bella however stuck to reminding her dad that one she was an adult now and could handle things on her own and to if it was important she would tell him about it later.

no one had spoken a word since charlie had left and the air was thick with a tension that bella had no clue how to dissolve the redheaded agent who bella was almost sure was named natasha or something along those lines was staring at bella as if she could read her whole life story in just that one look and it unnerved bella to no end so bella was trying in everything in her power to ignore it.

the other two people in the room weren't making bella any more comfortable either they had a weird presence about them that made all ot the hairs on bella's arms stand on end ,something wasn't right with these three agents but bella knew she wasn't gonna get any answers by staying quiet so she gathered all of her courage(which wasn't much at this present moment) and broke the long silence that had settled in the room.

"so...you wanted to ask me some questions..?" bella said hoping that her voice didn't sound as shaky to them as it had to her, yes bella had grown both mentally and physically stronger over the past few months but that didn't mean that nothing scared her because at the moment these agents currently were there was a loud creak that made bella want to cringe that went through the room when the agent with the leather trench coat and eye patch leaned closer towards bella on charlie's old unmatching chairs, he seemed to study bella as he moved closer towards her and he linked his fingers together in the table in front of him which made him seem all the more intimidating .

"just a few simple ones if you don't mind miss swan"he said this in a low voice that made it clear to me that there was no getting out of this little q and a they had lined up for me , i nodded slowly trying hard to mentally prepare myself for the worst but i could not have prepared myself enough for the first thing he asked "so tell me miss swan how a very clumsy uninteresting civilian goes from being nothing on our radar to being one of the interesting one's for awhile or how about you tell us how this very same civilian almost got killed by a vampire in phoenix arizona and showing up in a hospital with a very strange bite mark but yet seems to have not gone through the change miss swan?"

and only one thought popped into my head at that moment , who the hell was in my house?

 **(authors note :i know this seems confusing and complicated but i really wanted to write something for you guys and i have something really big planed for the next chapter of this story and im hoping to make the next chapter the longest i've ever written in one of my story so please be patient with me as i try to write that for you guys , anyway i love you guys so much thank you so much for reading and all your support , love fom mc xxxxxxx)**


End file.
